barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World
Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World is a Barbie TV special that was created in 1987 by DIC Entertainment with Saban Productions. It was the first film in the Barbie film series, along with its second part, Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth. The specials originally aired together as a two part mini-series, with each installment lasting for approximately 25 minutes. The story was based on the Barbie and the Rockers doll line in which Barbie is the lead singer of a rock band. Hi-Tops Video released the two parts as a special on VHS as a complete movie. The specials were directed by Bernard Deyries and Bill Dubay and written by Dubay, Martha Moran and Barbie creator Ruth Handler. The film was produced by Eric S. Rollman, and employed standard 2-D cel animation. Story In Barbie's first, full-length music video adventure, Barbie and her band are performing the "Barbie and the Rockers Theme" in their Out of this World concert. In a showcase of the band's worldwide success through clips of their world tour and magazine and newspaper articles, an excited male announcer for a magazine named "Barbie" declares that Barbie and the Rockers are the biggest artist sensation in rock history, and there is no question about it. Next, in a newspaper with the headline, "BARBIE SWEEPS WORLD MUSIC AWARDS", a man says that Barbie is "sizzling hot" and that in the previous night's World Music Awards, she won them all. In a magazine named "topbeat" a woman gushes that Barbie is unbelievable and her newest album went mega-gold in one week. Apparently, tickets for her concerts were so popular that they were harder to come by than an audience with the Queen. A magazine titled "MUSIQUEFrance" says that Barbie and the Rockers have stolen the hearts of France in a sell-out concert the previous night, and finally, a magazine called "NOW!" says that Barbie has taken another country by storm and they have never seen anything like it. In a concert in Spain, Barbie's album goes triple platinum and in a magazine named "RUSSIAN LIFE", a Russian man says that the Russian people never want Barbie to go home. Barbie and the Rockers have also won the minds and hearts of China and a newspaper headline says "BARBIE CONQUERS CHINA". In India, the audience are clapping and are contented by Barbie. Lastly, in a magazine named "WORLD", it states that in Washington, Barbie was made the first goodwill ambassador for world peace. The concert she is performing in in the background is her record breaking world tour, and she is singing her last song. When Barbie finishes singing, dozens of red roses are thrown onto the stage. She catches one, and, as she leaves the stage, the crowd rush over to her. Interviewers are very interested to know what Barbie will do next, now that her world tour is over. To answer a woman who questions what she can do to top her worldwide success, she beams and says that she cannot say anything yet, but what she has planned is extra special planned. Later, at night, the band go to stay at a futuristic hotel. Barbie is awed by her surroundings, as you can see the sky through the roof and there are gold colored disco balls hanging over the dozens of tables. Derek and Dana look at the stars and then the band is noticed by a woman who seats them. Dee Dee sighs and when Barbie asks why, she replies that she is just a little blue, now that their world tour is over. Derek, Dana and Diva agree with her, and ask what they are going to next, as they think the band has nothing planned. In reply, Barbie reassures them that everything will be fine and they all begin to dance as Barbie sings "Best Friends". In the morning, Barbie looks over the balcony of the hotel as seagulls fly and the sun rises. As it turns out, the band danced all night. The door bell rings and Barbie answers it to greet a postman who hands her a letter through special delivery. Intrigued, the rest of the band walk over to Barbie. Her name is engraved in gold, so the girls are eager for her to open it. Inside there is an invitation which reads: "The World Peace Organization requests the pleasure of your company at a ball to be given in your honor as the first ambassador for world peace." Barbie is happy about this and says it is "just like out of a fairytale" and she asks Ken is he will be her "Prince Charming". He accepts with pleasure, and Barbie asks Diva what she is going to wear. As "I'm Happy Just To Dance With You" plays in the background, the girls go shopping for a dress for Barbie. A woman shows them different dresses and Dana, Diva and Dee Dee try on dresses too, but eventually the woman showing the girls dresses picks out a light pink one. Barbie loves it and puts it one, and wears it with white gloves and a silver necklace with pink jewels in it, with matching earrings and a tiara. Next, Barbie has to find some shoes. Ken brings her several boxes of shoes, and she picks some pink high heels which match her dress. The girls apply Barbie's makeup for her, and fix her hair and her dress. She holds a fan for decoration and Barbie thanks the girls for helping her. Barbie hurries down the stairs to find Ken and when he sees her, he says that she has never looked so beautiful. Barbie and Ken begin to dance to classical music and when they finish, everyone claps for them. Before the conductor begins another song, Barbie requests that she can announce her plans for her band. After she starts to speak, everyone starts to chatter, but they quiet down when she carries on talking. She says that the only place the band hasn't performed is out of this world, so the next concert will be the first concert ever performed in outer space. Everyone is impressed and begins to chatter again and then they applaud, but Ken is shocked and exclaims worriedly, "Outer space!?". Barbie walks off the stage smiling, takes Ken's arm, and they leave the stage. When Barbie and Ken get back to the band and she tells them her new plan, they react just how Ken did. Barbie laughs and when Derek says that no one has ever done it before, she just replies "Exactly!". Diva thinks that they could really pull it off, and Dana says that it would be "super sensational". When Barbie asks what they think, Ken claps hands with her and says he wouldn't miss it for the universe. Dana and Diva quickly put their hands over Barbie and Ken's, and Dee Dee and Derek are hesitant, but agree in the end. Derek says that his hesitation wasn't because he doesn't think it isn't a fabulous idea, but because it's so much to do so quickly. Barbie says that all they need is a little magic, so, as "Do You Believe In Magic" plays in the background, there is a montage of the band organizing materials, gravity testing, makeup, and the amplifiers (which are so powerful, they blast Ken onto the floor). Later on, the band go to the spaceship of the rocket they will use to get into space. They cut a ribbon and the cloth covering the ship falls to reveal a large pink ship with Barbie written on the side, that is connected to an even larger rocket. When the woman assisting them asks if they're ready, they all yell in excitement and go in. Barbie can't believe what they are going through is real, and neither can Ken. The band are all smiling as there is a countdown and Barbie powers the ignition and the ship slowly, but powerfully, begins to take off. There is a large crowd watching in content as the ship leaves and an announcer says that the first ambassador for world peace is heading for the stars. When the ship is nearly out of view, everyone is overjoyed and begins to cheer, and the band cheers at what they have accomplished. As they view the stars and the planets, Barbie says that there are no words to describe what she's seeing. The band all leave their seats to look with Barbie at the Earth, and Barbie says that it looks little now, but it has so many different people. As Ken says it's awesome, Diva calls them to look at a milky way. "Reachin' for the Stars" plays as the others say that the space is "unbelievable" and "incredible", and Barbie says it's out of this world. Barbie and the Rockers fly through space and have fun on the ship and eventually reach the Interstar Amphitheater, where they will be having their concert. Barbie gets in contact with people waiting for the band to land through a headphone , and a man says that they are so pleased that they decided to visit. Through the headphone, the band hear their fans cheering for them. The band lands in a runway and as they get off their ship there are people in spacesuits waving and yelling at them in delight. A man named Dr. Leonard shakes hands with Barbie and Barbie says that she and the band weren't expecting an audience up in space, but Dr. Leonard says that it is small and very enthusiastic. The band go to their dressing room, where there are large mirrors and comfy sofas. Barbie says it is wonderful and then men go to leave the girls to get ready. The "Barbie and the Rockers Theme" plays as the girls get dressed while they float in their room. The comb their hair and Diva blows some earrings through the air to Barbie after she asks for them. The girls fit their armbands and heels, and when Dr. Leonard knocks on the girls door telling them it is 5 minutes until broadcasting time, they all look at themselves a last time in the mirror. They meet up with the boys and Dr. Leonard apologizes for not having a limousine, but they are wowed by the lift that quickly takes them to their destination, and they say it is better than a limousine. Dr. Leonard leads them into a control booth to look over at their stage. Derek and Dana say unenthusiastically that Dr. Leonard did a good job, but then Barbie reminds him of something and, after pressing some buttons, a stage rises out of the ground and is lit up by pink lights. Finally, the roof opens out like a blooming flower, and reveals that the building that is hosting their concert is in the shape of a large pink flower. The band love it and Dr. Leonard tells them that they are about to go on worldwide T.V live, as it is air time. He introduces them as they run on the stage. Ken and Derek have guitars, Diva is on the drums, Dana plays the keyboard, and Barbie and Dee Dee are going to sing. Barbie waves to the audience and says that this is an "indescribable exciting moment", and that this will be the first day of world peace everywhere. The band plays "Everybody Rocks" as Barbie says "Thank You" in different languages, such as French, Spanish and Japanese. There are huge screens broadcasting the concert and Barbie says that she has written this song specially for this moment. The colorful stage lights light up outer space as Barbie sings. As she dances around, she steps on stars on the floor, and eventually they join up to light up the word "PEACE". Barbie asks people everywhere to sing along for peace, and that this won't be the last day for world peace if everyone wants it enough. Songs In order of appearance: *Barbie and the Rockers Theme *Catch Me if You Can (Dave Clark Five cover) *Best Friends *I'm Happy Just to Dance With You (The Beatles cover) *Do you Believe in Magic? (The Lovin' Spoonful cover) *Reachin' for the Stars *Everybody Rocks DVD release The miniseries has not been seen since its original broadcast, and the VHS release has been out of print since the 1980s. The film has not been released on DVD anywhere in the world except Italy. Also, out of the all songs that are performed by the group, four of the songs are covers. In Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World, songs covered include "Do You Believe in Magic" (originally recorded by The Lovin' Spoonful) and "I'm Happy Just to Dance With You" (originally recorded by The Beatles). In Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth, songs covered are "Here Comes My Baby" (originally recorded by Cat Stevens), and "Do You Wanna Dance" (originally recorded by Bobby Freeman). For any DVD release, these songs would have to be licensed. Characters *Barbie *Dana *Diva *Derek *Ken Cast *Sharon Lewis - Barbie Trivia Originally distributed by DIC Enterprises in the fall of 1987, Barbie and the Rockers: Out of This World was supposed to have been the pilot for a Monday-Friday Barbie cartoon series. Unfortunately, negotiations between DIC Entertainment and Mattel fell through, and the project eventually emerged with a whole new set of characters, and the sponsorship of Mattel rival Hasbro, as Maxie's World in 1988. Category:Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World Category:Movies